In Too Deep
by brexxx
Summary: Rikku is all about being alone and having the freedom to do what she wants without no guy holding her back. But happens when two guys fall for her? Will she know who to choose or will she throw both guys aside? And why is Tidus being so mean to Rikku!


In Too Deep

((A/N: This is my first story that I have decided to work extra hard on and not call it quits. First off I hope everyone had a great Spring Break and don't forget to wear your green Monday or else! Now sit back, relax and enjoy reading a Final Fantasy X story, _In Too Deep_.))

* * *

Chapter One: In Rikku's Eyes

�� The sun shined brightly in the morning sky. There was not a cloud and sight and the breeze was blew well. So well that it was the perfect day to head on to the beach and go for a swim. Instead here sat Rikku, in class, stuck on this one question that she just couldn't get. 

_�� 'Come on Rikku think,think. You know this like the language you speak.' _She scratched her head with the eraser of her pencil. She felt like her head was going to explode if she thought about this anymore,so she placed her pencil on her desk and looked around the room for help. She looked at the boy who sat in front of her then at the board in front of the class. She read the message to herself that the Pre-Cal teacher had written before he passed out the test.

RULES:

1) NO TALKING FOR ANY MEANS!

2) Raise your hand if you have to go to the restroom.(A limit of two times only)

3) If you look like you're cheating, then you are cheating!

4) Check back over your work.

5) DON'T RUSH!

_�� 'Are all those rules really necessary? It's just math,not like we're taking the SAT or something.' _She looked at the short, almost bald teacher that sat at his desk. He was looking at himself in the mirror, making sure his hair looked good. He told us earlier that he had a date with a mystery lady his best friend had hooked him up with and he wanted to look his best.

_'Yeah,right. And hopefully this so called "mystery lady" won't notice the patch of hair that seems to be in middle of all his baldness.'_

Still looking in the mirror he curled the patch of hair on his head with his finger. Rikku giggled and he immediately looked up and cleared his throat.

Rikku clamped her hands over her mouth to contain her laughter. She looked back at the test and read the question over.

_'This is gonna take forever! And why exactly will I need to know about factors and such when I'm older?' _

"I'm telling you Yunie that test was killer!" Rikku propped her feet in the chair beside her. Her cousin, Yuna, sat across from her. She took a bite of her ham and cheese sandwich and looked at her cousin with wide,green swirly eyes.

Yuna giggled. "I'm sure you did fine Rikku."

"I hope so." Changing the subject Rikku looked at her cousin with a grin."So?"

"So what?" Yuna looked at her cousin oddly.

"You know what,Yunie.What's the deal with Tidus? I've seen the way you look at him and how he makes you smile." She made a silly face when she said _smile._

Yuna blushed. "I don't know what you mean,"she lied.

"Oh, come on Yuna,you know." Rikku made a wink,wink gesture.

"Whatever...I think Tidus is...cute," Yuna said shyly.

"Oh you do,huh?" A voice came from behind her.

"Tidus!" Yuna jumped. She looked at Rikku who had a huge grin on her face.

"So you think I'm cute huh?" Tidus sat next to Yuna, his arm on her chair. He looked right into her blue/green eyes.

"Um...I...I was just..."She looked over at her cousin for help. Rikku gave her the you're-on-your-own look.

"Well..."Yuna spoked again,"only when you're not being a complete goof ball and monkeying around all the time."

Tidus laughed. "You think I monkey around...of course not." He did a funny monkey intimidation. Rikku laughed. "I don't think you have to intimidate _that _for us, if you get my drift." She laughed again.

"Very funny Rikku,"Tidus glared at her. "And where exactly is _your _boyfriend anyways?"

Rikku placed her feet back on the floor,in front of her. "I'll have you know I love living the single life and I enjoy the freedom. I can do whatever I want to."She pointed at him with her plastic fork as she spoke.

"Is that why you're such a bitch?" Tidus grumbled. Rikku stuck out her tongue and turn her head towards Yuna. "Why is it Yuna that you have an attraction for all the,oh what's the word, fake I-wanna-be-a-surfer-boy type?" She looked at Tidus.

Yuna saw that this was going to get ugly. Every so now and then Rikku and Tidus had the daily "I'm better than you" fight. Yuna shrugged. "How bout we talk about something else you guys?"

Tidus smiled. "Sure thing. As long as _blondie _here doesn't make any more stupid remarks."

"Newsflash! You're blonde too, so that insult included you too!"Rikku screamed at Tidus. That got a few other students heads turning and asking questions.

"It's okay,they're just playing."Yuna had to explain to them over and over again.

"Well at least I say stupid things on purpose. Stupid things come out of your mouth like,hm, I don't know...every time!"

Yuna could see her cousin was getting pumped and any second now food would be flying at Tidus. "I had it with you Ti-doof! If you say one more thing out of that stupid, blitzball mouth of yours...there will be hell to pay!" This time Rikku was standing up and was even redder in the face.

'_This can not be good. Please Tidus just don't say anything else!'_ Yuna thought to herself. She knew what kind of hell Rikku would bring.

"And another thing Rikku..."Tidus stood up. He knew what was in store for him."...No one cares about you and your damn chocobo earrings so quit showing them off to everybody!"

'He's dead.'Yuna thought. One thing you don't talk about with Rikku are her chocobo earrings she got in Kilika and her Al Bhed heritage.

"That's it!" Rikku jumped across the table and Tidus barely dodged her. She held in her hand a plastic fork and a carton of chocolate milk. Tidus dashed down the lunchroom with Rikku following closely behind him. He looked back to see Rikku wildly waving her fork at him and making crazy-eyed faces at him. He knew she was dead serious and he didn't want to know what she had plan for him. He turned a sharp, right turn into the hallway and ended up slamming into the wall.

'Ow,that's gonna leave a mark!' He quickly picked himself up just as Rikku turned the corner.

'Wow,she's fast!' He ran as fast as he could down the hallway. When he turned another sharp left and avoided running into the wall this time, he decided to rest a bit.

'I think...I lost her...' He said out of breath.

BAM! A carton of chocolate milk slammed right into the wall he was resting on, just a few inches from hitting him in the face. 

'Whoa! What the...?'

He turned around to see Rikku running towards him at full speed.

"It was just a joke!" He shouted as he ran even faster down the hallway. He zipped pass students who were sitting down reading. He jumped over wet floor signs and ran into the boys' restroom. He went into one of the stalls hoping that would keep Rikku away.

'Now she can't get me. Like she would come inside the boys' restroom.' He was out of breath and extremely tired from running. For a second he thought about joining the Track team. Then he heard something.

Tidus peeked his head out of the stall. "Who's there?" He said.

No one there. 'Come on Tidus get a hold of yourself,it's just Rikku.' He closed the door of the stall again.

"You thought you got away from me huh Tidus?" A voice said.

Tidus looked around. "Rikku?" He quickly locked the door of his stall. "Rikku how bout we call it truce?"

He heard her laughed. "I don't think so."

Tidus was getting really freaked out. "Where are you?"

"Where am I? Where am I? Well...I'm right...HERE!"

As students walked down the hallways of Zanarkand Way High,they would passed the boys restroom,and they could hear a boy screaming and a girl's evil laughter fill the hallways. Some thought it was funny, others were a bit scared. As for Yuna who also heard the screams, just simply said,"I guess now he learned his lesson."

* * *

((A/N: Wonder what happened? Well you'll just have to read my next chapter which will be...well I don't know but expect it soon! Hope this one was funny because I was laughing after reading the whole thing again. Any pointers or tips are gladly accepted. Please be polite and no down-talking the writer! Lots of love and Happy Saint Patrick's Day(wear green).No green I get to pinch you!pinch))


End file.
